Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an antenna and particularly to an antenna and a radio frequency signal transceiving device including said antenna.
Description of Related Art
Along with rapid changes of technology, mobile electronic devices, such as smartphone and tablet PC etc., are widely used in people's life. In general, the mobile electronic device is equipped with a wireless radio frequency signal transceiving module and a corresponding antenna structure so that the mobile electronic device is capable of transceiving wireless radio frequency signals, so as to fulfill the communication and data transmission requirements of the user. The antenna structure of the mobile electronic device needs to be set up corresponding to the frequency band and the characteristics of the transceiving radio frequency signal. Therefore, the mobile electronic device may include one or more antennas for transceiving the corresponding radio frequency signal.
The size of the antenna is limited by the wavelength of the transceiving radio frequency signal, which is not easy to increase or decrease. In addition, designer of the mobile electronic device also has to dispose a clearance area corresponding to the size of the antenna, so that the transceiving capability of the antenna would not be affected by the other elements in the mobile electronic device. However, in order to be carried easily, the mobile electronic device is designed to be smaller, thinner, and lighter. Therefore, the problem of disposing the antenna needs to be further considered. For example, how to configure an integrated antenna capable of transceiving radio frequency signals at a plurality of frequency bands inside a certain space is a problem that people skilled in the art need to solve.